The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Identifying motorists that possess careless, reckless or otherwise poor driving characteristics that are potential threats promotes safety to an operator of a vehicle traveling along a roadway. The earlier the operator of the vehicle can identify a potentially threatening vehicle, the earlier the operator is able to take precautions to stay away from potentially threatening vehicles.
An operator of a vehicle may be able to identify driving characteristics that are potentially threatening. However, this requires the driver to personally analyze the driving conditions of other motorists. Because the operator is focusing on driving, the operator may not notice other motorists that pose a threat. Often, only obvious driving characteristics that amount to reckless driving can be observed by the operator. In such scenarios, it can be too late for the operator to take the necessary precautions and avoid the reckless motorist that is a threat to the operator's safety.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.